The black sword knights
by flaming hunter
Summary: An unlikely union causes far-reaching consequences


**''What can be said about the cruelty of life? That it shows us how much stronger we can be in our most difficult moments or that when we emerge from the painful events that we become better people from it''**

The sounds of the tightening grip as an arrow is pulled back and with a whooshing sound as the string is released and the arrow is flung into the air, directed into the enemy's path.

The Eldar were caught off as each of the men and women resorted to the rather primitive weapons, so caught up in their superiority, that as a simple set of words caused the runes on the arrows to grow and multiply striking down the Eldar warriors.

Others used rather primitive looking muskets that shot multiple bullies of lights directed at the elder, severely wounding the eldar.

These weapons combined with the lass guns and multiple defenses held their ground and finally the Eldar raiders leave. However, no one knows for sure if they simply retreated.

As the guardsmen and women turn to reinforce the defenses they catch sight of their superiors, none of them look pleased. However, they simply bow and walk past the guardsmen. One by one or even in groups several high-level dignitaries emerge from behind a large metal door, they, however, are smiling and some even go as far as to pat the guard's men on the back as they walk past them.

As women dressed in various revealing dresses begin to come out, the sole reason they simply don't freeze to death is that the metal doors and the area surrounding it are kept in a rather pleasant climate.

Soon several workers drag crates filled with cloth and rations with various exotic materials the guardsmen themselves are completely ignorant of what they might be. The women are given warm clothing and are ordered back to their units and to prepare for combat should they be needed.

Again the guard is ordered to keep the metal doors closed and several guardsmen are now added to the defenders. The location has become a lot more important than ever before.

Why?

Simple behind the metal door, was a gate that leads to another world a world with defenders that knew not of death. Over and over again did the guard attack and over and over again did the fighters rise from the dead.

Humans-half eldar-ab humans were all amongst the defending forces.

To say that they broke thru the defenses would be an understatement, however, when they managed to claim someone in command, that person demanded a cease-fire.

It was soon learned that the portal had only just become active and they were exploring what was on the other side.

Unfortunately for them, it leads them straight to Valhalla.

To say that the Valhallan guard immediately prepared an invasion when the adventurers [as those people calledthemselves] left went without question, however, they were completely crushed under the defending adventurer forces.

It was soon learned by the high command that the adventurers possessed weapons capable of piercing even the strongest of tanks and that their mages attacked continuously, this combined with the adventurer's complete disregard for death meant that they could not claim the city on the other side.

Soon after a ceasefire had been agreed by the adventurers and the Valhallan command, the Valhallans would defend their side of the portal and not cross it and the adventurers would do the same.

However there is always that troublemaker in any deal, so trade agreements were made and with those trade agreements the now passing defense agreement that had just been signed.

''To think that they would reject us' a woman said, as she drank a warm cup of decaf.

She handed the guardsmen besides her, a piece of sweet cake that seemed as if it had been carefully crafted for a noble.

The guardsmen took it and noticed that she was wearing makeup, she had been one of the pleasure girls taken to be part of the trade. However, if her words were true then she along with the other woman was rejected by the adventurers.

As he took a bite of the sweet pastry he felt his eyes widen to the sweet flavor of it, soon the metal doors would be covered in defense platforms, that would face both in and out of it.

As crates were being brought in soldiers and workers began the construction of the defenses, however, amongst them, the guardsmen noticed that some luxury items were brought in.

It was obvious that this place would serve for more than a simple defense ground.

The woman beside him greedily ate away at her sweets and she began to speak. ''You know on the other side there are trees plenty of beasts, as humans, and primitives, however, the place is infested with warp spawns.''

She began to laugh ''You know we were taken there so we could eventually seal our rule over that world. It would happen to us breeding children and guiding them to be loyal to us or by simple assassination and manipulation'' she said as she ate.

Years ago a warp storm cut of Valhalla from the rest of the Imperium and much of the much-needed food supply the planet was heavily dependent on was now cut off, so when the adventurers were seen their world was almost as if the emperor had heard his people's calls for help.

The weapons he and his fellow guardsmen used looked primitive in appearance, yet they had something no other weapon in the armory had. They were all enchanted with rune marks that allowed the weapons to be so much more dangerous than the should have been.

No one was stupid enough to believe that the adventurers had given them any of the most dangerous weapons, however, they proved themselves to be dangerously effective

In exchange, they had given lass guns and defective weapons of all kinds, those weapons were given for the simple reason that their machine spirits killed anyone who attempted to use them. So if the adventurers tried to use them, they would soon learn to leave them alone.

Now, however, those foolish beliefs were gone and he knew full well why those in higher Hammond were not pleased by the primitive weapons performances the adventurers had given them.

If the adventurers possessed such powerful enchantments, then they could easily force a machine spirit into submission.

Still, this was all meaningless to him and his fellow guardsmen, they would never see the other side of the portal. Little did he and his fellow defenders would know that even if they would never see the other side, the same did not apply to those on the other end of the petals themselves.

[Speech change Eldar]

The plan had worked and the humans were so caught up in their supposed victory, that they had failed to notice that the Eldar had in fact located the second portal and were currently attempting to permanently seal it.

However, the eldsr themselves had no idea of what they were working with, as both the seers and the farseers attempted desperately to avoid any possible future event that might prove to be disastrous.

However, the warp storms that had cut of the world from the rest of humanity's vast star-spanning empire. However, the portals own blue otherworldly power, seemed to cast a kind of dispersing power that undid any enchantment or technological contraption brought near it.

However, after nearly thirteen hours straight, their hard work had proven fruitful and the portal seemed to be sealed.

Even as all those present turned pleased with themselves, while the youngest of them, spoke of how stupid the humans were for never noticing that Eldar were, in fact, sealing a portal, that they found, and would have granted they're pitiful kind a golden age.

Now that path was lost to the humans in the world.

So cut in their victory, Eldar were that they all failed to notice that the portals own otherworldly power was gradually undoing the seals placed on it, it happened slowly, but as the first seal broke.

Instantaneously all of the seals broke at the same time.

In an instant, a blast of pure power shot itself violently into the sky, with such a force that it cut thru the very walls of the real self.

The seers and farseers screamed in terror, their voices filled with so much fear that it chilled those around them.

The seers and farseers were now forced to see what they foolishly had caused and now realized that had they let the humans of Valhalla kept it they would have contained the madness. Now their stupidity had caused the worst events to come forth.

All of those around them, the eldar watched forced to view the seer's own vision.

They saw the God of war face to face with another who had an equal amount of skulls and brass, lakes of fire and blood.

How the lord of change joyfully laughed believing that only one should exist, while his counterpart believed they both should rule.

The lord of plagues welcomes his brother, yet as one saw that the other had the Eldar Goddess, that he himself did not possess and he grew jealous. Within a moment one fought to claim the goddess while the other jealously fought to keep her to himself.

The God of excess found itself repulsed, as a massive rat began to try and claim everything in its domain.

The eldar's eyes seemed to lose all hope as the final sight was granted to them.

The Emperor of the humans had been granted vision of what had occurred and set out to search for aid and if possible join all of humanity. He was disgusted, but he ultimately agreed to allow the gods that aided humanity and a deal was struck, none would force their domain into the others, while they all would work together to defeat chaos.

The images of shrines came forth, each for a god the humans worshiped and a simple word was heard whispering thru the wind itself.

''Adventurers''

The eldar were desperate as the visions ceased, they desperately tried to place the seals once again, however, the combined power of the otherworldly energy now flowing thru it made the sealing of the ethereal power completely impossible.

However, a separate vision struck them all.

It was a realm made of spirits similar to that of the warp, however, all who dwelled there were at peace.

However, when its defenders tried to seek aid from the approaching madness, they found themselves attacked by all other gods and spirits. Long ago within that realm, the humans and spirits lived in separate realms and it had been the spirits invasion of the human's world. That had nearly brought the humans to extinction.

The oldest and most powerful could not hope to stop the invasion, so instead, they chose to save those they could.

Those who called themselves great beings of light and good, only stood there and watched declaring that humanity was too worthless. All of the technological wonders were bad for the environment, thus the humans deserved to be punished.

For this reason, no other gods dared to show them any hint of kindness. So the spirits of that realm would have to defend themselves from both the keepers of order and the bringers of chaos.

Now the true consequences of their actions were made clear.

They had not only prematurely made the realms come in contact with each other, but they had also completely thrown the spirit realms into chaos.

The order had been given and however, reluctantly all of the Eldar turned and left the area near the portal, as long as the problem stayed on the planet it would be the human's problem.[Speech change]

The sun was shining brightly among the kingdoms villages-towns and cities. The attack from the Valhallans was indeed straddling the city guard and the adventurers had managed to push the invasion back and bring the instigators for punishment and negotiations.

It was understandable why the Valhallans had done the invasion they were still punished, however, it was lenient and fair.

Both sides would stay on their side of the portal and would remain on their side, however, if the need for help was needed for another kingdom then the other would provide the necessary aid, either by soldiers-food-weapons or refuge from whatever might be.

Despite these events, the women of the kingdom were anxious with anticipation-be they women of the highest of novelty to the lowest of social status.

Why was this?

On this day a ball was being held, it was known that the Valhallans would attend, it was known that it was only a formality and nothing else.

Still, the shops were in full force as anticipated maidens searched for a dress that suited them the best, went to hair salons they would under normal circumstances never truly afford on a weekly basis.

Mothers spoke words of warning and of blessing in hopes of their daughter's good fortune, they did not go further, should the young maiden fail to find a suitor.

Fathers accompanied their sons in the buying of good clothing that suited them the best and spoke words of wisdom, the firm they were kind. They were warned not to settle and to choose wisely as the two would be joined for life, so should they fail to find a maiden they found suiting for themselves them they should not hurry.

For any union done in haste was doomed to be one filled with frustration and ultimately fail.

Ladies of high prestigious class listened to their mother's words and how as princes or possible wives of lords it was not their place to speak against their husband's will.

It had been eight weeks since the Valhallans had been encountered and deal with and a small trade deal had been enacted, so to have them join in the party was a way to try and join them with the people's beliefs.

Thus the night came and fathers along with their mothers took their daughters and sons, as the younger generation entered a large building that was only second to the castle of the kingdom's rulers.

Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, the golden colored floors and the fine music that accompanied the sweet perfumes that both the men and women wore. The combination of the violins and multiple string instruments, along with various ones one had to blow into made the mood one of calm yet welcoming to all.

Still as the parents of the young men and woman spoke amongst themselves, none of them daring to move and contact a member of the opposite sex in fear of making a fool of themselves should they be rejected, the parents greeted each other and spoke of whatever they might have had in mind.

No one really took the Valhallans who were all dressed in military wear, native to their kingdom, for there were not one but two adventurer guilds present on this night.

The ruling house of Silver Sword and its various members acted as guards between the people and it wasn't spoken.

Many young men had fancied the woman in the guild, just as hopeful if not more the young woman hoped that the men from the guild would choose them for a wife. Sadly none of them would have their wish granted.

The second was the combat guild of The Black Sword Knights, their leader, however, was not present.

It was widely known that a man could claim up to three wive if he was capable of maintaining a decent form of living.

So when the leader of the Black Sword made his presence known it was one filled with shocking murmurs.

The man had red hair- peach colored skin, he wore a light blue jacket with matching pants, that was adorned with multiple white highlights as decoration- the collar of the coat covered the man's neck.

However, his appearance was startling to all those present, that even the elders that had maintained their distance from the dance had all gathered to see what exactly had occurred.

As their eyes caught what had occurred they all held their breaths….. For there amongst the anticipated youth was the leader of the guild holding the hand of a Valhallan soldier woman.

The woman wore no delicate dress nor any form of beautifying clothing or perfume that was welcoming to the senses. She wore a long grey coat and a hat that covered the top part of her head hiding her hair and covering her ears, all of this helped to keep the soldier warm.

The woman's equally started a look showed that she herself was completely caught off guard.

Yet as everyone watched to see if the woman would accept the marriage proposal, the guardswoman closed her eyes and pulled her hand back.

The Adventurer had been rejected...the man simply smiles and walked back to his comrades.

Yet again the night went on and as the Gild leaders fellow brothers and sisters comfort him, young maiden and young men met and took each other's hands, immediately separating each other from the rest of the group.

Yet again silence took the room after maybe six or seven hours, for the man had taken a maiden's hand.

Butlers and maids were present giving the anticipated youth light wine and snacks.

She had a long back dress, white apron, long blond hair which was kept in a bun, her pale skin and slim figure made the woman look like an ideal wife for any that so wished her to be it.

The woman instantly began to weep, her smile was all to present and she took the man's hand and with her other, she took his waist. Immediately the two began to dance and as the night ended the young went their separate ways.

Mothers and fathers would teach their daughters and sons the secrets of how to keep a happy marriage and the proper ways to raise children, while those that had failed to find a suitor\someone they liked had nothing more but to go to sleep.

It was only now at this time that the adventurers realized his grave mistake, for the man had not read the report and the meaning of the gathering. He knew that something was odd, he simply placed it as a differential of cultures.

Now he had no choice if either woman would show up in two months, after all, it took two months for them to be able to make sure they truly would accept the man's proposal.

[Speech change Guards Woman]

She was silent and anticipated nothing to come from the event, they were told to dress in a pleasing form and to be in uniform. They were told to be in perfect military ethics, for they would be representing all of the Valhallan people.

She failed miserably and plenty of things came from the event.

Amongst the crowd a man that was dressed as a noble, but carried himself as a well-trained soldier. She was rendered speechless, so it took her a moment to react and when she did he simply accepted it.

However the very same night she was called into her superiors presence and had been told that she would be the representative between her and the nobles of the other world.

She would also be acting in information gathering and such forth.

So she was placed into horrific training, everything from learning to take care of children to how nobles from other worlds carried themselves. There was no information about the man, so she was expected to learn and do everything that any high-level woman would.

Of course, that meant being silent should the man speak, as a guard's woman that irritated her to no end. Knitting and understanding of the law were placed in such an extreme way that she nearly broke from the strain of it all, then there was how she was supposed to eat and drink.

By the time everything ended she simply wanted to grave her las gun and shoot herself to end the seemingly endless torture.

[Speech change Maide]

It was the talk of the palace.

Word had reached the prince and his grandfather with the king calling her to him. She had been the daughter of the handmaidens of his now deceased daughter and her sister was currently keeping the princes company.

The king while old showed a hint of kindness to all of the palace servants.

However, the king had heard that the leader of the adventurers that had been training several of the knights had proposed to her. So she would receive the same amount of training as any noble and princes alike.

Thankfully she already knew most of it.

During this time her mother and her sister spoke of how the adventurers acted and what would be expected of her. The adventurers cared not for ethics and expected her just to mind her manners, that every guild was more of a gathering of friends and extended family and if what was believed held true.

She would have equal power over the guild and the secret powers of the adventurers and so two months passed.

Or so she would have wanted to say that the two months had passed so easily. Simply knowing the acts weren't enough.

Whispers and looks from visiting nobles who came and left the palace with their daughters, trade deals were being signed and documents all revolving around her marriage were being done. No, now her marriage was as political as any of the nobles.

Sir Isaac was indeed in the palace, she however, did not see him.

No, he was usually accompanying the young prince-the knights or his companions of the Black Sword Knights.

She could see from the palace windows as some maides-noble daughters-common girls that were usually allowed to visit the king making their cases known, whatever they may be.

In those few instances, she would see just how the prince looked up to the ancient adventurer and how the adventures of the black sword knights obeyed their leader's orders.

However, she could not help but feel a slight sense of anger whenever she would catch glimpses of one of the other woman attempting to gain the stoic adventurer's eye.

During the two months, she had received a letter that the other woman would be arriving and was fully prepared to be Isaac's second wife. She had known that it wasn't unusual for a noble to have more than one woman and she had heard that a woman.

No an adventurer from the Silver Sword guild had left and joined the guild of the Log Horizon, after falling for the legendary knight of the group. She had read her sister's letters telling her, how the knight had wood and captured the guild leaders heart, of the Crescent moon alliance.

Her sister's letters told her of a guild completely composed of a woman and how they were all dedicated to a single man.

With this knowledge, she knew that for an adventure it was not an uncommon thing to have not one but several women.

She could see how the woman placed their nearly exposed breast onto her would be husband, yet when she wanted to call his name her mother and sister stopped her, they would say that if he chooses to have more woman it was his choice and she should accept his decision.

A week into her training, the princes in all her beauty and elegance returned to the palace and watched her being taught everything she would need to learn as to the matters of being a wife.

She could see how the princess struggled to learn to knight and even bake, cooking was even out of the question.

She tried to sway the princess away from these acts, she failed to do so, as the princes did everything alongside her. She smiled at the princess's straigned look as she tried to make heads or tails of the numerous undergarments and clothing that would normally be used to woo and draw mans attention to her.

She was told that if her husband became bored with her, it was her fault after all it was up to her to keep his attention directed at her.

She was warned of not to be overly clingy and the importance of space within a relationship and warned of the dangers of her eye wandering to the bodies of other men.

As time passed and the end of the two month period came to an end, she overheard her sister speaking to the princess and was nearly brought down to tears. As it turns out the king had ordered his granddaughter to learn everything.

So that when the time came she and her sister would be to present themselves to Sir Isaac, it was their duty, even if it was widely known that the princess had her heart set with the leader of the adventurer guild .D.D.D.

However, if her sister or the princes were to succeed in being claimed by her husband to be, then the kingdom had a way of securing an adventurer's guild under its power.

[Speech change the maide girls sister ]

Thus time passed and as it her day of joining came close she walked passed a meeting between the knights of D.D.D and Black Sword, both guilds held a deep silence filled with so much stress and rage, that had she not been Lord Isaac's wife to be, she would have run in fear of what might occur.

''Leave it to the Villain behind glasses'' Said Lord Crusty, leader of D.D.D, his voice laced with so much malice and killer intent that every syllable seemed to send cold chills down her spine.

Isaac had not said a word, his face held no expression, but his eyes were filled with such power that as a cloud briefly covered the light of the sun. His eyes seemed to glow with a bright red glow completely composed of bloodlust.

After that no one said a word, even as she peeked thru the door, she could only see that every one present held their hand next to their heads.  
It was known that when adventurers did this, they spoke to one another thru their very thoughts, few people knew of this, but living in the palace had allowed her to hear certain things.

She would have stayed and listened, had there been anything to listen to. Every man and woman had simply given each other looks and moods bet none had said anything at all.

So she continued with her daily duties, namely cleaning-changing of sheets-dusting and so forth, now she had no spare time at all, seeing how she now had to look and come to know \memorise the various dresses and odd clothing the adventurers wore.

Her mother-the princes-her sister, as well as herself, had all worn flustered faces, seeing how much of the clothing was nothing more than small fragments of cloth and when they tried them on….The clothing had made their curves, even more, her and in areas where she had no curves, she suddenly had them.

It still struck her how her sister and herself suddenly had their breast seem far larger than what they really were and how her mother and the princess seemed to suddenly have longer legs than what anyone could have imagined.

[ Speech change the Maid]

Just like that time passed and her time to truly meet her husband to be came, the princess and her sister left the palace returning to their duties as dignitaries, between the adventurers and the people of the land.

She had hoped that Isaac would have gone to greet her that day, however that did not occur, when her mother-her father and a fellow maid had gone to the area that the Black Sword Knights resided in, they had found the entire area vacant...no one was present.

She began to have a deep fear, that perhaps Isaac had fled from her and by that extent, his entire guild would have left along with him.

She was about to break down into tears when a deafening explosion caught everyone's attention, then another and another. Maides-palace knights and various soldiers of all kinds began to run about all taking to the wall to try and see what was going on.

Then there was nothing, the silence seemed to take hold of the entire world not even the sound of birds could be heard. Ten minutes passed and the people began to scatter away one by one and in groups until finally the find highlights of the black sword knights could be seen.

However, they brought with them a massive suit of armor, one that was easily the size of four men. However, as Isaac and his men neared the pace they stopped and screamed some words to the guards.

Within moments heavy chains were brought ought and enchantments by the magicians present casted spells on both the chains and the armor, strengthening the chains, while weakening the armor.

Immediately Isaacs men put the chains on the red suit of armor and when they were placed, they began to remove the crimson armor from whoever might have worn it.

She was too far from the occurring event to know what had happened, however, the armor shook almost as it were alive very adventurer struck it at once, killing whoever was underneath.

However immediately after the armor vanished, no one knew what had happened except that they all probably thought it had been some sort of monster. Then yet again the guild of the black sword left.

They didn't return until the night.

However that night the Knights all immediately went to take their baths, however, Isaac didn't, instead, he immediately went to his study. It wasn't until the late of the night when he went to take his bath.

She waited for Isaac to see her, however as her mother and father left for home, she went to see how he was doing and she saw that he was still in the bath. However, she saw that he was staring at the wall in front of him.

She wanted to speak to him and asked him of what had occurred, however she instead chose to go to the small kitchen, Isaac had in his area and prepared a warm meal for him.

It was in the light of the crescent moon that she first saw a glimpse of the man the world had never known about. There was an exhaustion behind his eyes, combined with a kind of pain. He had obviously seen something that had shaken him, far more than any monster any mortal man could have possibly endured.

He didn't say any words, instead of when she took his hand and guided him to the kitchen where he ate his meal in silence, that he finally began to make a small case for himself.

''I'm sorry'' Isaac said, his voice firm yet kind.

She smiled and answered him as she took his hand and held it in between her own.

''It's okay, you had business to do with the kingdom's safety,'' she answered him.

That night there was no lovemaking between the two of them, no instead they simply slept in each other's arms.  
Her mother had told her, that as time went on she would uncover more and more of his hidden side the rest of the world would never see.

It was only until the late afternoon when they both awoke and she realized that she was holding him in such a tight grip, that it would seem she was scared he might leave. When she looked up to see his sleeping face, she saw just how awake her new husband was.

''You're awake'' Isaac said to her and she couldn't help but bury her face in his chest out of sheer embarrassment.

''We have to to get up'' Isaac said to her and his hot breath made her almost turn with pleasure.

That day or what was left of it, they walked around the palace and made sure that the black sword knights had all done their jobs.  
The knights had proven themselves to be happy and joy-filled men, they patted Isaac on the back and whispered certain things to their leader's ear and when the men and few women walked up to her they handed her small tips about their captain.

Yet in every tip about making her husband happy, there was a slight threat. The adventures had unspokenly given her a warning about hurting their guild leader.

Stil, this was their first night and day as a married couple and for the first time, she understood what her sister had said just a few months earlier.

''The adventurers are like an extended family''.

[Sperch change Guards woman]

Her heart shook and trembled like that of a child who was about to enter her first real battle for the first time. She had been drilled so strongly in every act of love and social conduct, she was made to know that should her new husband tire of her and kill her, he would receive no punishment.

After all, he was a noble and she was nothing.

At that moment her position would be given to a younger more physically pleasing woman, one whose age and figure was better suited for childbearing. Her superiors had lied to the people of Susukino, so they believed, that by the belief of the Valhallan people this was a mandatory custom.

They had backed this up by saying that Valhallans climate along with various other things made the need for a replacement breede infact mandatory.

However, they were shocked to hear that instead of being part of the Ezzo Empire, her husband to be was apart of the League of Free Cities of East.

She would be taken there by a battle beast, the creature was larger than a man and had it stood straight rather than in all fours, it would tower over the people. Its white feathered head, brown fathers body and yellow beak and clawed legs. Told her the beast was a predator.

However, the man riding it simply smiled and told her to climb aboard.

She had known that the servant woman was already with her husband to be and that they had been together for the better part of two days. She was prepared for that, however, what she hadn't prepared for was the image of several titans and what looked like imperial knights of unknown designs guarding the outside of the town of Susukino.

This was something that needed to be included in her report.

The trip took two days, they had to make their trip by foot for about half a day. She was told that nearly all transportation was stopped and that the only way to get across for the moment was on foot.

She was thankful that she had not cared to dress up for that man, no she simply wore her standard uniform.

They never saw a single beast or anything threatening, she attributed this do to her guides knowledge of the area and which way to go and when. After that half a day they rode the beast once again and soon arrived at a palace that stood over a mountain of ice.

The moment she landed on the palace grounds, was the same moment her guide flew into the air and left her there. His job was done, so he had nothing more to do.

She stood there for a moment and listened to the quiet air around her.

Within that moment a maid greeted her and welcomed her into the palace, it was made of white stone, blue patterned figures on the ground, a green gardens and yards where the primitive sword-wielding natives trained.

After a few minutes she saw him dressed in the same blue suit with the white highlights, he was accompanied by a woman who wore the same servant dress as the rest of the ones every maiden wore. However, it was the matter of closeness she walked with the man.

Instantly she knew that this was his second wife.

The maid that had accompanied her bowed her head and left immediately after seeing the man named Isaac.

For a long moment that seemed to pass so quickly yet so slowly, she felt her heart beat at every second. The man stretched his hand and took off her hat.

Her long red hair fell and her eyes widened at just how quickly it had happened. Yet as she took in a deep breath and felt her eyes widen her coat was opened in an instant, she gasped, this he was going to do this here in front of everyone.

Did he have the intention of showing everyone in how he claimed her body?

Then it all stopped when the man spoke.

''If you keep wearing that stuff you'll faint from overheating.'' the man said next to her, as he placed his hand on her right shoulder.

His fingers sent chills down her spine and her chest felt tight. This feeling could only be compared to the one seeing tan Ork directly in front of her. The man was a predator and she was his prey.

Her eyes turned to see the other woman, only for her to simply look at her with a look of content…

There was nothing she could do and as the man let go of her, she felt herself let loose a breath, she desperately wanted to let go. This….This was true fear and she didn't do or say anything that day as she was shown around the palace.

She now knew that unlike the planetary governors, this man was not only competent but incredibly dangerous. The other woman didn't say a single word and she only followed him with two steps behind.

That day ended and she undressed and prepared to be claimed, yet neither she nor the other woman did anything, instead, she slept on his exposed chess.  
This was her welcoming to her new life and her experience as a guard's woman was all thrown out the window.

The next day she awoke to discover that the other woman was already awake and had simply been laying on the man's chest, her head placed happily on the man's chess. Had she already been claimed, did she enjoy herself with him while she slept, had they both humiliated her as they enjoyed themselves while leaving her behind.

Stories such as these were told to her by her instructors, yet she never believed them, after all, who could\would do such a thing. Now she felt a tightening in her chest, if this was indeed what had happened, then the two had insulted her womanhood.

Yet as the other woman turned her eyes and look at her, she saw the woman smile and it was at that moment she realized what was happening. She herself lay her head on the man's left side of his exposed chess.

It was quiet, disturbingly so.

She felt incredibly comfortable, she felt warm, almost as if she belonged there/here with him. That this was her place-that this was where she belonged.

She felt the man move as he woke up, something was happening to her, ever since she had arrived his very presence was completely overwhelming. Now she could see the man's exposed chess and body and it was then that she realized this man couldn't possibly be a planetary governor at least not one of high class.

He was muscular and the way he moved, told her that the man was well trained. Her second day began very quietly, they all ate together-they walked through the palace and she watched how her new husband trained the knights.

How his men listened and obeyed the man's orders.

The sun's light took her in its warm grip and it was the sun and cool wind that showed her just how peaceful the world was.

But then she saw him a boy walked up to the man he had short grey hair, the boy couldn't look any older than ten or maybe twelve, but the way he looked at Isaac was the same look a child gave his father or someone he deeply admired.

Her day was peaceful…..[...]


End file.
